


The Greatest Gift

by MissUnnoticed



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Body Swap, Bratva, Innocent Katsuki Yuuri, M/M, Mafia AU, Mafia!Victor, Plot Twists, Soulmate AU, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Victor Nikiforov is Extra, Yuri Plisetsky is a pottymouth, alternative universe-soulmates, body switch, not really - Freeform, slight body worship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-04-06 21:34:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14066040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissUnnoticed/pseuds/MissUnnoticed
Summary: Victor Nikiforov, the head of the Russian mafia, has known too well that he was never to be given peace in his life since the moment he was born.He never knew what affection was supposed to be like; He was taught to be ruthless and apathetic to others, to show no mercy to those who are not willing to do his bidding.Victor, of all the seven billion people in the world, definitely did not expect to be granted one of those very very rare soulmates whom, as the myths say, one will switch souls with, for a month.Or: Victor sees the world differently through these new pair of warm brown eyes, and finds the only thing he so longs for... Love.





	1. Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is the kind of fanfic where no one dies, Victor finds love and his happily ever after... Or not~  
> I think there is no mafia/soulmate/bodyswitch au like this yet so I'm kinda happy to be unique!

There are a lot of things too uncanny to be explained in this world.

A fascinating example that caused surprise to mankind is the gift of having given soulmates for only 0.0001% of the world's population.

People still can't and perhaps, will never understand the science of soulmate distribution and how a soul may be transported to their respected soulmates' body, as the stories say.

It turns out that this `Soulmate Switch‘ they speak of is random, but who could really know?

Many scientists couldn't fathom why and how such occurrence take place. This soulmate thing turned into a rumor, to a belief and then into a myth.

 

 

***

 

 

Victor Nikiforov had no time for such bullshits.

Every moment mattered, no time could be wasted, no time to be who he really was. He was born and raised for only one purpose: To uphold his father's legacy and lead the Russian mafia, which is what he's doing right now.

It was his father, Nikolai Nikiforov's last will for him to do so. He was in no place to refuse after being raised to be the monster he is now.

 

«Love is the greatest weakness, it is nothing but an illusion one must overcome.»

 

He had believed in what his father had built and accomplished, it is more than a duty to fulfill, it is the entire life of Victor Nikiforov.

"Hey dickhead..." Victor needed not to even turn his swivel chair around to see who it was.

"Ah, hello kitten," He made sure to put emphasis to the last word and make his tone teasing, "I see you have managed to break through the latest security method I recently used."

"Ha," It was obvious that the other already bore a smirk on his lips, "And I see you might be getting too old for your job, the security code is a piece of pie."

Victor's left eye twitched, turning his seat around to face the blonde youth who stood before him, "You mean, `a piece of cake‘."

"Shut up, asshole. I knew that!"

"Sure sure~" He should definitely take this teasing to the next level, but he remembered to ask something. This little brother of his never comes to him for nothing, "And what do I owe the displeasure of having my security code corrupted by you again?"

Yuri Plisetsky rolled his grass green eyes and sighed, "Oh, can't I just pay my very very old brother a visit?"

"No, you wouldn't."

"You're right," Yuri faked a smile and nodded slowly, "I wouldn't..."

"Then...?"

"Well," The blonde teen sat upon the glass desk in front of Victor, "I found a stinky rat hanging around the streets yesterday."

Yuri was observing his fingernails as he spoke, one of the habits he developed to look nonchalant, "And I say we hunt that fool tomorrow before it scurries off to another drainage to evade our wrath."

"Ooh~" Victor raises an eyebrow, "And do you have a plan?"

"Oh, when did I never?" There was something dark in the younger's eyes that, as much as Victor doesn't want to admit, convinces him that the kid may even do better in this position he holds currently. 

 

 

***

 

 

Victor didn't have friends...

He didn't feel the need to have one...

Makkachin was... his only companion through the pain, She's been with him ever since he was sixteen. (He even had to beg Nikolai for her.)

He admits it could get lonely at times, but such was the life fate had given him. He never wanted any of what he has now.

He doesn't know how it would be like to truly live his life his own way and do what he really desires to. There were always chains keeping him from the world, and nothing could save him.

Victor Nikiforov looks at himself in the mirror, lifting his hands to feel the soft silvery strands of his hair. Stress had made them quite thin.

He had heard of soulmate things before, but never believed in them, thinking it was absurd. 

After all, Love and soulmates were the last thing he'd need in his life.

 

 

***

 

 

The next morning, Victor hears a noise which woke him up. Before he could even open his eyes, his trained hands automatically reached for the gun he hides under his cottony pillow... which strangely wasn't there.

Either he was imagining it, or his ever soft and first class king-sized bed somehow shrunk and became less soft.

Confused, he opens his eyes and finds the world... blurry.

He does know that the blurred colors were unfamiliar and not like his usual cream-colored room. 

Wait, Did he have an undiscovered eye illness he didn't know of till now? He hopes this isn't irreversible.

Cautiously, Victor sits up, trying to grasp the outline of the nightstand he could vaguely make out. 

He puts on what he thinks were eyeglasses, hoping that whoever owns them would be kind enough to lend it to him if ever, and sees more clearly.

What the hell is he doing here? Did his little brother pull some kind of prank again? He never left home yesterday. Was he kidnapped?

If he was, then it wouldn't be weird. It's not the first time someone actually tried kidnapping him, not like anyone succeeded, though.

Victor looked around him, searching for any objects useful to serve as his weapon if the perpetrators show up.

But then, the door (which had an unusual style) opened and revealed a plump woman with short hair and a welcoming smile. Was she supposed to be the culprit?

"Yuu-chan, You should go and take a bath now! How long were you planning on staying in your room?" The woman chided him in a foreign language which Victor, weirdly enough, understood.

"I... uhh..." What should Victor do at a time like this? Why was was this woman asking him to take a freaking bath?

"Oh, shake that laziness off..." The woman lets out a chuckle and persists on the idea of getting Victor to take a bath, guiding him to the bathroom.

Was this a dream?

Victor blinks as the door was shut and he was left alone in the bathroom, almost passing by the mirror as he intended to, but caught a glimpse of brown hair... from the mirror.

Was there someone else in here? Was this whole thing a trap?

Victor stood right in front of the mirror, eyebrows furrowed. To his surprise, the brunette reflected did the same thing.

His expression softened as he scrutinized the cute face in the mirror. He had traces of baby fat, taking nothing away from the warm and captivating, brown eyes which was slightly covered by dark brown fringes. His nose was so cute, but nothing could compare to that pair of kissable, pale pink lips.

Victor became too carried away admiring the youth that he couldn't help but lift a finger to his flushed cheeks. (He didn't even realize he was blushing!)

Suddenly, realization struck him like a freaking truck. He may or may not have switched bodies with his supposed soulmate.


	2. Alters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I won't blow the 2nd chapter for everyone :(

It was one of those mornings where Yuuri did not want to wake up just yet, drifting to and being pulled away from dreamland every once in a while.

His futon felt a lot more comfortable that he thinks he's sinking halfway through.

~~(Is this magic? Sorcery? Witchcraft? Unicorns exist? Pigs fly? Wait what...)~~

Anyway, the day before made him stressed thinking about soulmate things and how her sister Mari teases him that he might be the only one who wasn't granted a soulmate in the Katsuki Family.

Yuuri was too anxious about the fact that he's too undeserving to have a soulmate. His family was his everything. He had a low self-esteem ever since he was young, unease filling the hollows of his heart. They have been nothing but supportive and he couldn't have asked for better a one.

He knows he shouldn't complain but life was too hard on him, What does it mean to be happy? What does it mean to be loved? To have a soulmate?

A series of very loud knocks emerging from the door only made him groan, it was not enough to make his eyes open in this wonderful rest time.

"I'll just take a bath later, mom!" Yuuri yelled like it was a daily routine, not minding the deep, cold voice that came out of his mouth. He's too relaxed to care.

Strangely, the knocks became rapid and louder. What does his mom want from him?

Still in his half-awake state, Yuuri forced himself to stand up and walked around the extremely huge, cream-colored room until he reached the gigantic door and opened it.

"--tor! Vic- _fucking_ -tor!" A kick in the groin made his eyes widen instantaneously. What the...

"Oww!" Yuuri winced, lips pursed in pain and breath erratic. Before him was a green-eyed male with a dirty blonde shoulder-length hair and a very pissed off expression.

Oh no, what had Yuuri done again? He didn't drink last night though.

"Hah," The male scoffed, small snickers heard from him, "You really are getting old, How could you not dodge my kick?"

Yuuri blinked, the male was speaking in a different language but... he somehow understood it. And wait, was he _supposed_ to dodge that in the middle of broad daylight when he just woke up?

"Umm, may I ask who you are?" Yuuri courteously asked, realizing the different voice which his lips let out. Not only that, he unconsciously spoke in a foreign language as well!

He rolled his tongue secretively, ignoring the teen's irritated look, did he become a fluent polyglot overnight?

"Oh come on, Victor! I don't have time for this shit! You _promised_ me we'd hunt that Nekola rat together!"

Why... was Yuuri being called Victor? What is this Nekola rat he spoke of? He never promised anyone! Where was he, seriously?

"Umm, I'm not Victor...?" It turned out to be more like a question, but it's better than nothing.

"Then, who do you _think_ you are?"

"Umm, I'm Yuuri--" _I'm Victor's soulmate,_ he was about to say.

"What, are you mocking my name, just because I didn't get the ` _Nikiforov_ ‘ title?" Yuuri was pinned upon the wall before he even knew it, "And you promised me, there can be no turning back on your word!"

The blonde teen then sighed, letting Yuuri off his incredibly strong hands. "You better get ready."

Albeit confused, he wandered around the huge mansion and found the enormous bathroom within it, pausing as he took a look at the mirror.

Yuuri's mouth fell agape as the mirror reflected a handsome face. He had eyes bluer than any sea or sky he's seen before, heavily covered by the long silvery fringe. A defined nose and jaw, and that unbelievable heart-shaped lips that anyone would kill to have.

A smile eventually grew on Yuuri's lips like how there was a calm after the storm; he has a soulmate!

 

 

 

  
***

 

 

  
Victor has been cautious the entire time he's been transported to his soulmate, namely Yuuri's, body. But he could not help it, Uncalled situations were to be anticipated on, according to how he was trained.

Victor never felt secure or carefree in his life, not once. But one thing he does know is his soulmate's parents were quite forthcoming and that he shouldn't get so tensed.

"So," the woman, namely Hiroko, looked at Victor expectantly. His soulmate's family explained everything to him gently, "What is your name, dear?"

"...Victor."

"Oh, Vicchan, how lovely," the woman laces her fingers smilingly, "How old are you?"

"I'm 27..."

"Oh, so you have a three-year gap with our Yuuri," she pauses, "Where do you live? You seem to have an accent."

Victor hesitates, but complies, "I'm from Russia, ma'am."

"Just call me Hiroko, no need to be so formal," the woman says and Victor simply nods awkwardly.

The young woman named Mari casually held the cigarette, remaining silent as she looked at Victor, unamused.

It was the father, Toshiya's turn to ask, "What do you do for a living, son?"

"I..." Victor thinks about saying ` _Well, I'm from the Russian mafia, the Bratva! I'm not just any kind of member, but the head of the organization. Cool, right?‘_ but reconsiders it, he doesn't want to leave a bad impression, does he now?

"Oh," Hiroko nudges her husband as Victor fell silent, "You don't have to answer it if you're uncomfortable, Vicchan. We understand."

They seem so... _kind_.

 

 

 

***

 

 

  
Damn, His soulmate is filled with surprises! Yuuri won't ever admit that he actually broke the vow he made to himself to not stare at his soulmate's body without the other's consent, but he'd be lying if he said his soulmate wasn't the most beautiful man he's ever seen.

Again, Yuuri blinked twice, then thrice. He was left gawking at his soulmate's wardrobe, It contained nothing but black suits and other formal attires you can ever imagine.

Was his soulmate a businessman, perhaps?

Yuuri rummaged through the closet, hoping his other half won't mind, luckily finding the closest casual thing he could see.

It was a lightweight white collared-shirt with crystal cufflinks on both sides and a simple black pair of trousers.

Satisfied, Yuuri went out of the room, finding the blonde teen now dressed in peculiar tiger printed jacket and shirt, "Well, fucking took you long enough."

"Um, sorry, I'm still--"

"I don't need your excuses, old man," The teen spat, "Did you bring your gun?"

Yuuri blinked, "... _gun_?"

"I knew it, You're totally going senile now! You forget your darn gun almost every time we're in for a hunt."

_Hunt?_

Yuuri gulped, his soulmate was truly and undoubtedly an unending chain of surprises.

 

 

 

  
***

 

 

  
Victor settled in better than he'd expect at first. Hiroko invited him to eat and then take a bath on the onsen to calm himself down, saying it was what Yuuri does whenever he has to soothe himself.

Hiroko happily served him the delicious looking pork cutlet bowl or ` _Katsudon_ ‘, her son's favorite food. She couldn't be happier as he watched her son's soulmate heartily digging in on the food she cooked.

Everything was quite blissful, it was fine if Victor did things quite unceremoniously or not take drastic measures like he's practiced so, all his life.

He was currently eating the fresh Fuji Apple Hiroko offered him, watching a rat running towards a small hole near the door, reminding him of something.

He has always dreaded his forgetful nature, but it's not like he could do anything about it. He once got in trouble for it when he was in a hunt, back in his teens.

The rat came out of the hole and something triggered his memory, feeling like he'd been struck by a lightning from nowhere.

Victor suddenly choked on the apple, his little brother was _truly_ going to be the end of him.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos/Comments are my inspirations <3


	3. People

Yuuri was at the front seat of a luxurious van, gripping a .32 ACP Welrod pistol in his hands.

Katsuki Yuuri, an average young man with a normal family and origins, held a gun for the first time in his life. He isn't knowledgeable of firearms or of handling them, and he never would've thought he'd even be put in a situation where he'd be needing to know how to.

(He just hopes he won't need to know how to, currently...)

The only things his mind can process right now is that he's somewhere in Europe, his best conjecture is that he's either in Poland or Russia.

"Why do you look so tensed?" The blonde teen, namely Yuri (He also managed to figure out the other's name, but not he and his soulmate's relationship), asks with a chortle, casually maneuvered the van, quite in contrary to the elder.

Yuuri, his attention having been caught, looked curiously at the other male. The other Yuri was obviously still young, maybe fourteen or fifteen if Yuuri had to guess.

He wasn't even in the appropriate age to drive such a vehicle, yet there he went, driving perfectly like a professional does.

Yuuri, out of worry and amusement, can't help but comment, "Aren't you too young to drive?"

The teen had a hard expression plastered on his face, "You've been acting _so_ fucking weird today, I know you might be too self-conscious about your _advanced_ age, but don't play coy, I've heard from dad that you've started driving when you were twelve."

Yuuri's eyes widened a bit. By the time he was spending his pre-adolescence eating and playing with Yuuko like other children do, his soulmate, in the other side of the world, was already capable of driving.

_...what the actual fuck..._

Perhaps, now he'll have a chance to confess that he'd been switched with his soulmate and have a damn logical and reasonable conversation for once in this day.

"Listen, I'm not Vi--"

"Fuck, there he is!" Yuri exclaimed, cutting the other once again, muttering curses under his breath as the van accelerated.

Yuuri looked in front of them, only to see a man with slicked light-brown hair and a short beard of the same hue, running away towards the narrowest streets.

The younger didn't seem to care whether or not he hits some stalls and kiosks along the way, Yuuri wonders what made him so determined.

After what felt like hours of Yuri's reckless driving, they managed to confront the young man, who had trouble catching his breath after running meters.

It was lucky that he actually stopped where there is no longer crowds of people. Yuri hopped off the van with Yuuri cautiously trailing behind him.

"Emil Nekola." Yuri said the name like it put a bad taste in his mouth, pulling his gun out of his breast pocket at once.

"Yuri Plisetsky," the man, namely Emil, panted, smiling mockingly as he saw the gun pointing exactly at the vital part of his head. "How did you know I was here?"

Yuuri nervously gulped, his stomach churning. He was sure it wasn't because he hadn't eaten breakfast yet. Yuri can really be dangerous.

"I need not answer your question," he readies his gun which then made a clicking sound, "You're the one who needs to answer mine."

Emil lets out a contemptuous chuckle, and Yuri continued, "I'll keep this short, Why did you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Why did you break our deal and maim one of us?! That fool Georgi never did anything to you!" Now, he was mad.

"It wasn't my intention--"

"So, beating him up to the brink of death _wasn't_ your intention? Speak the truth, you fucker!"

"I really didn't want to do it."

Yuuri could only watch the two of them argue. He could never be capable of doing anything in his life. Never...

Yuri balled his hands into fists, his knuckles paling, "If only I were as merciless as you, I would've had you beaten as well, so as to let you suffer a death very _very_ painful. You're lucky I'll let your life end with but a bullet."

The sound of a gunshot followed afterwards.

 

 

 

  
***

 

 

 

 

Victor was worried.

Why, of all days, did he and his soulmate have to switch bodies today, when there is a hunt to be executed in honor of their dear friend Georgi?

According to how his soulmate's parents portrayed Yuuri to be, it looked like he was a gentle person who would never want to witness a hunt.

He seemed to be a typical young man who only ever expected to help his parents with usual chores and errands, it was Victor who dragged him into his messy life.

How could someone like him even have a soulmate, after those people he assassinated?

Out of habit, he bites the nails of his right hand and kept the other hand onto the Japanese table, unconsciously making a rhythm with it.

Victor must fix this, he knows his little brother is not stupid and well-trained so maybe, he could protect his soulmate Yuuri for the mean time.

But still, Victor should somehow fly there, but how? Russia is miles and miles away from Japan. What was he to do?

"Vicchan..." A voice interrupted his train of thoughts.

"Hiroko-san," Victor acknowledged, bemused by the voice, he was met by the calm face of his soulmate's mother.

"Ahh, I already told you to call me `mom‘, didn't I?" Her being so kind like this made him feel so bad, he couldn't take it.

"M-Mom, I think I might have to return to Russia right now."

It put a confused expression to her face, "But, why..."

"I'm sorry, but I doubt I even have time to explain," he heaved a sigh, perhaps she's worried because he'll be taking her son's body with him, "It's a really really important matter."

"Well, personally, I think it'd be best if you'd contact your relatives or someone--"

Victor perked up, an idea rushing through his head as he thanked Hiroko for the suggestion.

He still booked the earliest flight and went on to Russa. He'll just call when he gets there, maybe it would cause less danger.

 

 

 

  
***

 

 

 

  
Series of animated gunshots boomed in their ears, Yuri irritatedly fished his phone out of his trouser's pocket and unlocked the screen.

Yuuri suppressed what almost became loud peals of laughter, Who the hell would make the sounds of gunshots as their ringtone?

"Hello?" The blonde speaks with composure, it was a call from an unknown number and it could be anyone, but his hand never wavered and the gun was still firm in his hand.

 _“Code 22911201518 reporting to Code 2521189...”_ the voice, which seemed to be a young man, in the other line chanted.

Yuri sported a shocked expression in his voice, only to be replaced by a furious one, "Who the fuck are you? What do you want and how the hell do you know that code?"

 _”Good, you're using the three-question confrontation I taught you,“_ it was a bit low and incoherent like a whisper this time.

"What?!"

_”Well, I'm sure you can figure out who I am now. I just want to reassure my soulmate's safety, please?“_

"Listen, I don't know who your soulmate fucking is and I don't care. I also don't know how the _hell_ you got my number _and_ that code but I assure you, I'll hunt you down." Yuri threatens, hanging up the call and looking over at his prey.

Yuuri watched him, that's the only thing he could do anyways. In the end, he was just useless.

"Now, this call may have spared you a minute of your miserable life, but this is the last time I'll accept any kind of disruptions." An evil smile ghosted upon his face, "Goodbye, Emil Nekola."

 

 

 

 

 

 


	4. Drastically.

Victor was left dumbfounded, his soulmate's phone still in his hand.

Had Yuri just hung up on him? Yes, indeed he had.

The old music which was played inside the cab filled his ears, it made him sigh and think about his life.

What has he done so bad in his past life that his little brother had to be such a cantankerous one?

He sighed, he had come up an easy lie to Yuuri's parents and went on to the earliest flight he booked from Japan to Russia.

It was fortunate that there weren't any delays in the flight and that Yuuri's parents were nothing but understanding.

The problem when he had arrived, though, is the endless traffic jam that went on downtown.

Victor used the time effectively by hacking Yuri's phone's GPS because he never goes out without bringing it.

All he had to do afterwards was to wait for the traffic to loosen up, and honestly, he was starting to think that it was a bad plan. The taxi hasn't budged, not even a bit.

Could this day get any worse?

Victor hopped off the white car and started sprinting off, he was trained to breathe properly, so as to not run out of breath quickly.

One thing he noticed about his soulmate is that he has that excellent stamina Victor wished he had.

 

 

 

  
***

 

 

 

  
Just as Yuri pulled the trigger and directed it to the brown-haired man, something—no—someone stopped it, the bullet flying towards Emil's arm instead of his brain.

"What the _fucking_ FUCK, Victor?!" He yelled at him, like it was he, who had almost done a crime.

"I-I'm sorry... I... I can't stand this... I'm really--" Yuuri didn't even realize he was sobbing, tears were filling his cerulean eyes and wetting his silvery eyelash and pale cheeks.

"I... I can't believe you would actually... k-kill. I- I don't..." Yuuri's eyes were blurring and everything in his mind was hazy at this point. Was he _actually_ having an anxiety attack in his soulmate's body?

"I... I..." Yuuri couldn't finish his sentence, then.

Yuri was yelling something, Emil was still crying in pain, but he couldn't hear anything. It was only those whispers that terrified him from his childhood, it haunted him.

Water filled his lungs as he covered his ears to put a stop to the voices, but it was still there. They lingered in his heart and they'll never leave him alone.

"Yuuri!" A familiar voice called out, it was a voice which he felt like he'd recognize more than anyone else, but he can't think straight. Everything was vague.

"Yuuri..." With his tear-filled eyes and blurred vision, he sees a young man, who was a few inches shorter than he currently was, pull him into a passionate embrace.

Almost miraculously, it all seemed clear again.

"Who the fuck are you?" He hears Yuri spit, shifting his gun's direction to the man, who pulls away, and was revealed to be...

" _Me_...?" Yuuri whispered to himself as he stared at his real body. Realization hit him then, it's the _real_ Victor, his soulmate.

He was dressed in the only formal suit Yuuri has and only wears when there's a special occasion, the usual blue necktie snaking around his neck.

It was obvious that Victor was smirking, (and it looked quite unusual on Yuuri's face.) "Easy, now, Yuri. You wouldn't want to get into a gunfight with your older brother now, would you?"

"What are you--"

Victor raised his gun and shot without hesitation, missing Yuri's ear for only less an inch, the bullet flying through the air and breaking some glass behind them.

Yuuri checked his hands, his gun was taken by Victor when they hugged! He didn't even notice him sneaking up.

"Who... Who the hell are you?" Yuri seemed a little bit shaken this time, as if it was the first time someone actually succeeded in surprising him with a gun.

"Ahh..." Victor breathes heavily, clicking his tongue, "I know that you're quite skilled with firearms, but frankly, you're far more ordinary and mediocre than you think."

"I fucking didn't ask for your opinion, you shit!" The gun seemed to be vibrating in teen's grasp, he then turned to Yuuri, "You're supposed to be the good shooter, why are you just standing when I almost got hit?"

"Th-That's because I--"

"Finally, you acknowledge my gilded splendor." Victor speaks up, "I advise you to surrender now, before I shoot you for good."

Looks like he had a plan.

The blonde's grass-green eyes glowered at Victor's brown ones as he cautiously dropping his gun onto the ground, albeit still not raising his hands.

"Good, now..." Victor paused, his gun directed to Emil, shooting at his right leg dexterously. Yuuri gasped as he saw this rare scene of himself.

"A limb for a limb, Nekola." The light-brown haired man was left kneeling on the ground with a shot arm and leg, while Victor dragged the two with him to Yuri's van and drove off.

 

 

 

  
***

 

 

 

  
"Who are you? Were you the one who called? I'm telling you this now, you don't want to be messing with me." Yuri hissed, teeth gritted together.

"Calm down, I know better than that."

"You should!" Yuri then murmurs, "still, there's no one who has managed to almost shoot me like that."

"Oh kitten, have you really been this dense? And wait, has there really been no one who can, _at all_?"

"You'll fucking regret calling me like that!" Yuri snaps, "There actually is, it's this senile, old brother of mine, who proved to be more than useless in a hunt."

Victor sighs, "And...?" seeming quite unimpressed, Yuri is such a sweet little brother.

Yuri blinked furiously, thinking about what he was suggesting, and then...

"Oh _fucking shit_ , don't fucking tell me..." Yuri narrows his eyes, turning around to look at Yuuri at the backseat and then, at Victor again, " _you're_ Victor?!"

"Well, took you long enough to find out," Victor mumbles, "and you call _me_ senile."

"But, how the hell--"

"Soulmate," Victor plainly remarked, smiling as he eyes Yuuri in the back, "It turns out I actually have one."

"No, you are not going to give me that soulmate crap, I need some facts right now." Yuri says, heaving a deep sigh.

"Umm, may I please ask a question?" Yuuri, who was quietly seated at the back, piped up.

"Umm, uhh, sure." Victor says, this is the first proper conversation he'll have with his soulmate.

"What are you?"

The two brothers blinked, "What _kind_ of question is that?"

"I mean, what kind of people are you? Based on what I've seen, perhaps, you two are a part of a gang?"

Yuuri was so innocent that Victor felt bad for tainting him, in a sense.

Victor gulps, "Uhh, It's... It's actually more than that, Yuuri. It's too complicated to talk about right now and--"

"I frankly don't think you have the guts to find out what we really are and what we do," Yuri says, glancing at Yuuri.

"Yuri!" Victor hisses.

"To tell you the truth," Yuri continued, too stubborn for his own good. "I doubt you'd even have the guts to tell of this to others, so I'm going to be honest to you."

" _Don't_ , Yuri. If you say it, I'll--"

"Victor and I are part of the Russian Mafia."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	5. Hope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was actually reluctant in posting this, but... (yeah, idek if I should continue this fic)

Yuuri had heard a lot about soulmates.

It was a very popular topic when it comes to Japan, every kid he knew would go to shrines often, just to pray for their soulmates to come.

Whenever there was an occasion, Yuuri never failed to pray for his soulmate's well-being and safety, promising he'd take care of them when the time comes.

People even used to tell him stories of their very own and he himself would imagine how his soulmate would be like.

Yuuri's family has an untarnished reputation about having soulmates for every generation. He once thought he'd be the unlucky one who'd been skipped and was not granted a soulmate, but he continued praying, anyway.

His mother would often tell him about the tale of soulmates, of how a soul is split in half and is complementary to only each other, for they were made for one another.

He has always thought that would be the most romantic thing ever.

Yuuri relied vicariously through those sweet stories and thought deeply about it. His life would not be complete if his soulmate won't come.

His sister, Mari, always teases him about it, saying he might get too scared about the switching and soulmates thing. But why would he fear his soulmate, the one he's made for and vice versa?

"Victor and I are part of the Russian mafia."

Well, Yuuri finds himself questioning himself for that thought right now.

He did not know how to react, he was like a rock which sat frozen on the backseat. The long silvery fringes were getting in the way of his vision, but it felt strangely comfortable that way.

His soulmate was not like anything he had imagined all his life, his soulmate was not the person whom Yuuri had expected to come, at all.

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

Silence filled the van, the soft sound of air conditioner the only noise made.

Victor remained silent and continued driving, although a bit faster this time, Yuri was always left with him ever since he was a baby. Was he the one who influenced him to be like this?

No, definitely not. Victor had never been like that. Never!

...okay, maybe a _little_ , admittedly. But is all of this really his fault?

"That..." Yuuri broke the ice, forcing a nervous chuckle, "That was a joke, right?"

"Do I look like I'm fucking joking?" Yuri huffed, and Victor fought the urge to strangle this little monster beside him, because he was just too damn--

"Oh..." Yuuri breathed out softly. Concerned, Victor eyed the front mirror, only to meet his own cerulean ones, trembling a little.

Victor was now certain his little brother would be the cause of his near death.

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

Yuri Plisetsky has had enough shit for one day.

He officially regrets not pulling all Victor's balding hair off, while he still had the chance (He had lots of opportunities to sneak into his room, but he's _too_ kind of a brother).

Anyways, this soulmate of his stupid brother might be even more moronic than him, and so cowardly, at that.

Why didn't he just say he was Victor's soulmate? This is not like those shitty and cringeworthy action movies!

(No, Yuri Plisetsky doesn't fancy watching those kinds of movies. He just... He just likes them a little.)

That topic aside, how did he get caught up in this situation, again?

The Nikiforovs were known to not have soulmates for generations. It looks like Victor gets to be the first to have one in their family.

Anyways, he knew it really wouldn't matter. He couldn't care less about soulmates and all those unbelievable stuff. If he did have a soulmate, however, (which probably isn't the matter) maybe he could live with it?

But no, soulmates were the last thing he'd need. They'd only be a nuisance when the time comes. They'd be nothing more than a weakness.

Yuri wonders whether or not it'd be a good thing if he had one. You can't judge him, for despite being one with the Mafia, he's still a teenager who has yet to experience those simple, little things that normal kids wanted.

He shook his head at these stupid thoughts when they reached home; Victor's sap was rubbing off him.

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

Victor cornered the blonde teen about it the moment they stepped foot onto the Nikiforov Mansion.

"How could you, Yuri?!" His older brother, inside the raven-haired stranger yelled, his teeth gritted and knuckles turning white as he clenched his fist.

The green-eyed teen could only frown, "You're hella lucky I didn't say you were the head of the Mafia."

"But still, "he glowered at the younger disbelievingly, "Why did you not consider Yuuri's feelings, at all?"

"Would you look at that," Yuri spits, "Victor Nikiforov _does_ care about feelings, after all."

The latter's brown eyes narrowed, the eyebrows above it knitting together, "What? What are you--"

"What am I saying?" the teen offered, "Well, I'm just saying something I should've said ten years ago."

"Yuri..." Victor's lips pressed into a thin line, "does _that incident_ still bother you, even now?"

For once, Yuri did not say anything, letting silence reign for a few moments before the other decided to speak up, "Yuri, it's been so long. It's now nothing but a bad memory, you should learn to--"

"Learn to what? Forget?" Victor, if only this matter was not so serious, would've been amused of the fact that his younger brother could guess what he was just about to say, "No, I can't fucking forget, Victor! Because news flash, not everyone is like you."

His younger passed him, and their shoulders brushed against each other harshly as he walked ahead. Victor could not help but heave a sigh.

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

Yuuri sat uncomfortably on one of the living room's five luxurious couches, fidgeting with the pair of slender and milky hands which did not belong to him.

"Yuuri?" he heard someone call out his name. He then saw his real body sauntering towards him with a concerned expression.

"Oh Yuuri," his voice breathes out, tone laced with gentleness, "I'm sorry about my younger brother, he can be a little insensitive at times."

Yuuri knew he should say something—anything. He had so much he wanted to say, to ask, yet... no words left his mouth.

"I'm sorry you have to get caught up in this mess," Victor apologized, his warm brown eyes shining with sincerity, "but I do not know any way to fix this. As far as I know, this soulmate phenomenon is natural and can't be controlled. I... I'm sorry."

"I-it's fine," Yuuri stuttered, his voice hoarse, "it's not your fault, nor is it Yuri's... I guess I'd just have to live with it for now."

"I'm glad," a small smile found its way to the other's lips briefly before it faded almost two seconds after, "but it's going to be hard. I'm going to have to stay with you here while we're... like this. For now, I guess we should contact your parents, they'd be worried sick, by now."

"Contact my parents...?" Yuuri blinked, "why?"

Victor's lips played a smirk that looked horrifyingly unusual on Yuuri, "Because we're going to China."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I still continue this fic or not? :(  
> Please tell me what you think in the comment section. ^^


	6. Lies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG I'M SO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG!  
> I HOPE ANYONE IS STILL READING THIS. :(  
> IT'S THE START OF OUR SEMESTRAL BREAK, SO MAYBE I COULD UPDATE FASTER NOW. THANK YOU FOR THOSE WHO ENCOURAGED ME TO CONTINUE THIS FIC.
> 
> PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK BY LEAVING A COMMENT. <3

  
"—ri... Yuuri!"

Yuuri snapped out of his trance, turning his head to where Victor was.

"You've been out of it since earlier," he sighed, "are you alright?"

"Oh... yeah. I-I'm fine," Yuuri answered, feeling his cheeks heat up. What? Was he blushing?

"You're all red!" Victor said, shuffling in his seat as he leaned on the other to check his temperature, "Hmm, I wonder if you caught a cold or something. This is quite strange since I've never really been one to get sick so easily."

"Don't worry, I'm alright," Yuuri averted his gaze to the window, only to be met by a nice view of seemingly-fluffy, white clouds around the blue sky.

After coming into an agreement that they'll come to China, they called Yuuri's mother, Hiroko, who seemed way too trusting to Victor.

Anyways, Yuuri has never ridden a jet plane (a private jet plane, to be precise) and he was still amazed how his soulmate owned a fucking jet for himself.

But then, he was reminded of Victor's unexpected occupation and felt... well, even now, he still didn't know how to name that particular feeling.

He's not judging him because there was a thousand—or maybe even a million—things he did not know about his soulmate.

Victor was easy to talk to, and if you knew nothing about him, you would probably think he was a person who would never be involved in a gang, let alone the Mafia. The fucking Mafia.

So... Yuuri was left to reflect.

Just what had the universe done? Why would he be paired up with a beautiful man with the cutest heart-shaped smile and probably the most dangerous job there is?

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

—•—

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
Victor was, well, more composed than he expected himself to be.

This was a crisis. Really. You don't even know the half of it.

Just imagine Nikolai's face when he hears of this. Gosh, he was already shuddering just by the thought of it.

Victor takes a secret glance at Yuuri, who was slowly dozing off as he was looking at the window.

He couldn't help but worry about him, as well. Someone who seemed so pure—someone who has spent his whole life at home, helping his family out run their humble business—didn't deserve to discover the dark side of the world.

_The dark side of reality._

_And_ , Victor bit his lips as a thought slipped into his mind, _the dark side of himself._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
—•—

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
Yuri Plisetsky was simple.

He did not like troublesome things.

And, by troublesome things, he meant Victor. Just hearing his name makes him feel sick (and living at the same house as he does isn't helping. But it wasn't like anyone would understand, really).

So, to temporarily get away from that `troublesome thing’, he decided to go and give the private jet that he bought (against Nikolai's orders. But still, Nikolai doesn't need to know that) a week ago, a try.

Yuri told Victor that he had somewhere to go (which was practically true, he needed to go to the secret place where he hid his gigantic jet plane. Obviously), and he could only say that he's lucky enough that Victor actually believed him.

Anyways, if he were the one who makes the decisions here, he would've wanted to try driving the jet plane himself.

He was definitely ready for it, he was daring enough to go for it.

Just when everything seemed to be going according to Yuri's plan, a henchman of Nikolai's appeared and told him that he had strict orders to not let him drive.

The latter could only sigh, nothing ever really escapes the old man.

 

 

 

 

 

 

—•—

 

 

 

 

 

 

Victor seriously did not expect to see a frowning Yuri (well, the frown was normal, but a Yuri who was early, wasn't) the moment they landed.

"Did you tell him?" were his first words to Victor.

"Tell who?"

"Nikolai."

"About what?"

Now, he's terribly confused. Why would he want to speak with Nikolai, of all people, about anything. And he's switched with his soulmate, just _what_ is Yuri trying to accuse him of—

"About me buying my own jet and attempting to fly it myself!" his younger brother's voice interrupted his thoughts.

_What._

" _YOU BOUGHT YOUR OWN_ \- okay, what the hell do you mean by that, Yuri Plisetsky?"

Yuuri could only watch his former face go red (with fury) as Victor continued to nag. Wow, was this how he looks like whenever he's mad?

"Wait, you..." Yuri stared at the other unbelievingly, "you didn't know?!"

"Well yes, I was actually foolish enough to believe my mischievous little brother and his lame excuse. Satisfied?"

"Hell yeah!" Yuri smirked, "this just proves that I should replace you as the new—"

Victor's hands were so fast, no one saw it coming as they were clasped onto Yuri's lips, muffling the latter's words.

"Umm," Victor smiled nervously as he glanced at Yuuri who was utterly confused, "I'm a rank higher than this brat, so..."

Yuuri could only nod at that moment. It was not like he knew anything about positions and whatnots when it comes to gangs, anyway.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

—•—

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
China was.... not what Yuuri had expected.

Sure, he's seen some pictures of the main attractions and some of the Chinese dramas, but he didn't think that China would look like this.

Despite being so populated and exposed to pollution, the nature around was still nurtured somehow.

Anyways, he wasn't even sure which part of China they were now, so he figured he shouldn't judge the bizarre sceneries yet.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
—•—

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Yuri and Victor kept on whispering to each other, and around that time, Yuuri got bored.

Although feeling out of place and slightly afraid, he dared to speak, "May I ask where we are going?"

Victor hummed softly, "Well, we are actually on our way to visit an old friend of ours."

"An old friend?"

He smiled, "Yes. We'll reach his shop in a meter or so."

And so they went on with walking, passing people dressed in modern clothing (Yuuri is more than convinced that what they show in the dramas are lies now) and looking at the unique style some of the houses were made.

They came to an abrupt stop and Yuuri found himself in front of a golden door, a Chinese writing above it.

He let Victor and his brother enter first before he then followed. Upon entering, he sees a brunette with sleepy eyes appear out of nowhere, "Welcome- oh... Victor, Yuri, you came!"

He added, "What brought you here?"

"Guang Hong, how have you been?" Victor stepped forward, grinning at him (and ignoring the last question).

"Hmm," the Chinese young man furrowed his eyebrows, craning his neck to look at Yuuri, "Do you know him, Victor?"

"I... umm..."

"He's the exact reason we came here to you, Guang Hong," Victor cuts Yuuri off, drawing the Chinese's attention back to him, "He and I are soulmates, and as such, I believe you already get what I'm saying."

"Oh, I get it," Guang Hong was smirking, "You're saying you fucked up and wanted to seek a solution."

"As much as I'd hate to admit it, yes. That's _exactly_ what I'm saying," Victor nodded and the Chinese sighed.

"Okay," he said as he went inside, "let's go discuss about this."

Yuri went on inside as well to get himself away from the two old men.

Victor, seeing his younger brother go, turned to Yuuri for a minute before awkwardly saying, "Uh, sorry, but I think you'd have to wait here for a while. Don't worry, we won't take long!"

"Oh, it's... it's fine! I can just sit here and wait and—"

"Well, you could take a walk outside if you get bored."

Yuuri blinked. Was Victor trusting him with his body?  
( ~~ _That... sounded so wrong._~~ )

"But... uh, are you sure?" Yuuri said slowly.

"Yeah, just don't wander for too long. You have your phone with you, right?"

"Yes."

"Good, we'll just communicate with that if something ever comes up."

Yuuri did not know what else to say but "Thank you."

The elder smiled before he went inside, leaving Yuuri who never felt so awkward, yet also so comfortable talking to his soulmate.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

—•—

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

A walk was nice.

Yuuri was sure that he needed it especially now that he found his life messier than ever.

And, well, a walk would be nice if only he knew where he was trying to go.

Seriously, this is his first time in a foreign country and he doesn't even know what to do.

I mean, there are a lot of things he could do, but somehow... he just felt like doing nothing.

 _Oh_! A thought suddenly pops up in his mind, _he can take a picture!_

Yuuri unlocks his phone at once, and, opening the camera app, smiled before he saw a different face reflecting through the camera's lenses.

 _Oh_...

Right. He wasn't himself, after all.

Still, he tried to smile. Yuuri decided to capture a photo of him smiling brightly as he bore his soulmate's face.

Suddenly, however, he sees a suspicious figure approaching him through the camera and gasped, trying to turn around and run as fast as possible.

But... he was too late.

A pair of hands covered his eyes and mouth with some cloth with a scent which made him feel nauseous.

Slowly, Yuuri was losing himself.

 

  

 

 

_I'm sorry, Victor._

 

  

 

 

  
Everything went black.

 

 

 


	7. Within

Things weren't quite eventful.

Well, they came here because Guang Hong is knowledgeable and all, but, of course, also because he's quite trustworthy.

It is natural that he's not your average tea shop owner. Who knows how many advanced weaponry he has under his belt.

Truly, he is a guy who is not to be underestimated.

Anyway, Victor and Yuri were seated in front of Guang Hong who quietly sipped on his tea, "So? Would you like to explain how you are..." he eyes Victor, "like that?

"Well, as I've already said, I turn out to have a soulmate," Victor replied, leaning a little closer to the table and whispering, "Isn't he beautiful?"

Yuri coughed (on purpose), "Old man, can't you just get straight to the point?"

Victor didn't mind him, "And, the myths just happen to be true, as well. Soulmates can actually switch bodies. So... yeah."

Guang Hong sighed, "I know that. What I can't figure out is why you have a soulmate. Because soulmates are, like, the rarest occurrence that can happen to someone. It's practically one of the greatest phenomena there is."

The elder thought about it, "Well, I guess some deity favors me?"

The Chinese became serious, "This is an important matter, Victor. You must not take this lightly. Having a soulmate is something sacred. The myth says that if one was to have a soulmate, then they'd always be inseparable, no matter what their consequences might be."

Victor simply nods, "I guess that's how it is. Is this supposed to be a good omen?"

"Well, Victor, you do understand it'd be, uh, not-so-good on Yuuri's part because he's the greatest target of your enemies, right? It'd always be dangerous for him."

He continues, "You must never leave him alone. Well, it's okay if you left him on the antechamber earlier, I guarantee that it is absolutely safe here in my shop."

Victor was going pale for some reason.

Guang Hong blinked, then continued, "Oh, and I understand that you and Yuri might be able to protect yourselves and that you would rather not have bodyguards and all. But, I think your soulmate can totally use one. Like I said, he must never be left alo—"

"Shit," Victor then stands up, his fists clenched.

Yuri and Guang Hong almost can't believe it. Victor actually cussed?!

"Wh- what is it?" the Chinese asked, confused.

"Yuuri- fuck, no," he sighed, "I left him to go outside. I... I'm going to go find him!"

And there he went.

Yuri raised a brow as he watched his older brother run towards the door, "God, what is he so worried of?"

Guang Hong kept a straight face, "There are many gangs here whose names are worthy for even you guys to remember. The world is scary, I'm sure you're aware of at least that."

Yuri only scoffed as he tried his offered tea, only ending up regretting it.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

—•—

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

China was a big place. Victor knew that, so how could he?

How could he be so inconsiderate? Yuuri was his responsibility ever since the two of them have switched bodies. He should have known better.

He should have—

"Hey there, pretty boy. You a tourist?" a guy with bleached hair and big golden chains around his neck said, blocking his way.

He should have known there'd be a lot of assholes in this area.

"Move away," Victor said, gritting his teeth.

"Ooh, did I make the cutie mad?" the man said mockingly as some other guys went near and laughed, "Oh, don't be mad. I'm not so much of a stranger. I mean, I'm Japanese, too!"

_(Was his soulmate, Yuuri, so obvious with his features about being Japanese?)_

Anyways, they were a gang. But, they looked like the type who'd only go as far as committing petty crimes. The bastards would not know just who they're dealing with.

"Fucking move if you don't want to die!" Victor didn't use violence as much as the circumstances allowed. But, if he had to, then he could kill like he had been trained to.

Guess what? The little shits just laughed harder.

Victor was suddenly sure that seven people would go home with broken limbs tonight.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

—•—

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Victor decided that the gang simply hit on the wrong person at the wrong time (not that he let them off easily. Because, damn, he was having a bad mood).

Anyway, the moon had already crept up into the darkened skies, but he still hasn't found Yuuri.

He searched everywhere, but all for no avail.

This was his fault. How was he supposed to find Yuuri now? Time is passing by. He needs to find him, before something happens and—

No. That can't be. He won't let anything happen to Yuuri.

For now, he should probably contact a friend from a high place.

Victor took his phone (thank goodness, he already switched phones with his soulmate earlier) and dialed a number he had almost memorized.

A few rings before a familiar voice answered.

_**"Hello?"** _

Victor perked up a bit, "Chris, I need you to listen."

_**"Oh my, hello there. Are you one of those guys Victor has a fling with?"** _

"What, no! I mean, judging from my current state, maybe." _I am in my soulmate's body, after all,_ he doesn't say.

_**"What? Hmm, I didn't know Victor was into eccentric guys."** _

"Listen, this is Victor."

_**"Oh, I also didn't know Victor makes his guys take drugs."** _

"Oh my god, Chris, that's not it!"

_**"Why else would you pick up Victor's phone and introduce yourself as him, then? How careless, seriously. He's probably taking a bath and left his phone, right? God, I'm a genius."** _

"Would you please liste—"

_**"I mean, how could you think you could pretend to be Victor and even call me? Your voices aren't the least close. Not that I'm saying you have a terrible voice, though, dear."** _

"Chris, please listen to me if you don't want me to spill your darkest secrets right here."

_**"Ooh, what darkest secrets are those, pray tell?"** _

"One word. Rink."

_**"What do you mean 'rink'—? Oh my god, Victor told you about that? How could that—"** _

"Before you start cursing me, no. I didn't tell anyone about that."

_**"I can't believe you're still trying to pretend that—"** _

"This is useless. I'll just hang up."

_**"Wait!"** _

"What?"

_**"Are you really Victor?"** _

"I already said I was!"

_**"Then, prove it. Describe me in one word."** _

"What? I don't think I've ever described you in one word, though."

_**"Well, why don't you give what you're saying a try?"** _

"You, Christophe Giacometti, are Ridiculously Eros-Exuding"

_**"Oh my god, it's really you. What happened to your voice?"** _

"Oh, trust me, it's not just my voice. Before that, can you locate a phone's IP address for me?"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

—•—

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Katsuki Yuuri woke up somewhere very very dark.

It was a place similar to one of the settings he remembers in his nightmares where it's cold and lonely.

Yuuri thought about his fate. At first, he only needed glasses to see well. Now that he could see ever so clearly, he wasn't allowed to see anything.

Life can be quite funny sometimes. So funny that it's considered harsh.

"Vitya... Vitya... Vitya," a voice said out of nowhere, "I never thought you can be so foolish. Have you always let your overconfidence get the best of you?"

Yuuri felt a cold hand against his chin, before the voice whispered, "Have I made you that way?"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Greatest Gift is updated at last!
> 
> Do you guys have any guess who abducted Yuuri? 
> 
> Share your thought through the comments, it might just be correct!^^
> 
> Thank you for reading! <3

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/Kudos are greatly appreciated! If you have a question, don't be afraid to ask, I won't bite :)


End file.
